Fire Consumes All
by rosewal
Summary: Ginny is headed back to Hogwarts for her 7th year. Will what blossomed over the summer explode between her and Lupin when they reach Hogwarts. WARNING! Rape involved in Ch.11 and maybe in chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:These are not my characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Okay we've got the cake and everything else, right?" Ginny asked, consulting her list to make sure they did. Her, Lupin and Sirius had been working on Harry's birthday party plans. The colors, they had decided, would be the Gryffindor colors. They all knew how much Harry missed his life at Hogwarts. After Voldomort had been defeated and the Ministry of Magic restored, Harry forgave them and decided to work in the Department of Mysteries. He enjoyed what he did, but the work load was immense.

"Yeah we've got everything done. About time too. One more day of this and I would have just said give him a cake and a good time." Sirius said, getting up from the table to stretch his legs a bit.

Mrs. Weasly was walking out just as they were finishing. "Well now that y'all are finished with that, maybe we can get some cleaning done." After much grumbling they shuffled into the house to help Molly with the cleaning. While Mrs. Weasley was cleaning the kitchen, she had Sirius cleaning the den and Lupin and Ginny cleaning upstairs.

"Oh. It'll be so much fun having you back at Hogwarts Lupin. We've had very boring defense classed. First Umbridge, then Snape. It's enough to drive any person insane. The year that Umbridge taught was terrible. She was the most unpleasant professor I've ever met." Ginny was ranting on as they cleaned the upstairs rooms. "I mean of all the stupidest things. How were we supposed to learn anything without being able to use our wands? Utter nonsense. But that's all in the past now, thank God. Now you're going to be teaching again, and Sirius is going to be teaching Charms. Ha. That'll be interesting to see."

As she was going on Lupin was there beside her smiling as they cleaned. "Yes, it will be an interesting year. I have missed teaching very much. I think Sirius will be a great charms teacher. You might not believe it but Sirius's best subject in school was Charms. He doesn't like people knowing that so keep it to yourself."

"Oh really? Now I know how to blackmail him into giving me better grades." Ginny laughed as she said this.

Lupin loved the sound of her laugh. It was like a soft tinkle to the ears. It wasn't to long ago that he had become aware of the fact that Ginny was no longer a little girl. She had grown up and matured nicely. The years had been _very_ kind to Ginny. She was now a beautiful budding young lady on the verge of becoming a woman and you can bet that it didn't escape Lupin's notice. He was a man after all. He had especially been looking forward to going back to Hogwarts because he knew that Ginny was going to be there. But he knew nothing could happen between them. She was a student, plus he was 21 years older than she was. Not to mention the fact she use to have a thing with Harry and is Molly's daughter. Still a man could have dreams. And dreams he did have. Every night, but sometimes you just can't help what you dream. When he wakes up in the morning, he sees flashes of what they were and they're always so vivid. Images of Ginny as she slowly trailed hot kisses across his body, making him come close to climax. He pulled himself back into reality just in time to hear Ginny say, "Lupin? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh I must have zoned out there for a minute. What were you saying?"

"Nothing of importance. I was just rambling on about the up coming year and how fun it'll be. It will be a little weird not having Harry, Hermione, and Ron there."

"Yes, well let's go down with the others. Everything up here is as clean as it's going to get. Anyway I'm hungry and I'm sure Molly has dinner ready by now."

They walked back downstairs together and found that Hermione had come from work and so had Ron. Hermione had gotten a job as a Healer at St. Mungo's, while Ron was working as a weather engineer in the Ministry of Magic.

"When did y'all get home?" Ginny asked as she and Lupin came into the kitchen. Molly gave them both some stew and they all sat down to eat.

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"As always he had to stay late to finish his work. I just hope that he won't have to work late tomorrow. We wouldn't want him to miss his birthday party." Hermione said. "Did you guys finish all the details and make sure all the little things are taken care of?"

"Of course we did Hermione. Do you think we don't know how to plan a party? It's all ready. We've decided to have gold and red napkins also to go along with the décor." Ginny said in explanation to Hermione's question. They talked through dinner and after, Ginny helped clean dishes as the others gravitated to the den.

This is my first story. I hope you like it. Please give me your opinions on it. They will be very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As Ginny was helping her mother, her thoughts turned to Lupin. He had become even better looking than he was in her second year. She had, had a crush on him then but she told nobody. It hadn't been like her crush on Harry. That had always been the one closest to her heart until her 6th year. She had gotten over Harry. She completely understood why Harry had to leave her; she knew he had her best interest at heart. That didn't make it hurt less. She finally got over it though. Harry has been off and on with Cho Chang since after Voldomort fell. Sometimes he still came to Ginny when he and Cho had a fight. Now a days though Ginny had been enjoying it less and less, the more she's around Lupin. He was definitely sexy. He had kept his body in shape over the years and it showed. His well defined muscles had Ginny wishing she could just run her hands down his body. Oh, and his lips. So firm and full. She could just imagine him kissing her. Ginny decided she was letting her mind wonder to far. What was she thinking? She must be out of her mind. But what she wouldn't give just to know what it would be like to spend a night in his arms. She sighed as she finished the last of the dishes since her mother had already finished her part and was in the den with the rest of the group.

When Ginny walked in Lupin's eyes went straight to her. She looked a little heated, but he figured that could be due to the fact she had been in the hot kitchen for sometime: he decided though that, that wasn't the reason. She must have been thinking about Harry, he thought bitterly to himself before he realized what he was doing. He was jealous of Harry. He couldn't believe it. He knew that sometimes Harry and Ginny had sex together. They didn't tell anybody but he could smell it on her or him when one of them emerged from their rooms. But what was he thinking, this was James's son. He had no right to be jealous any way. They were of about the same age so it isn't as if it was unexpected. He just wished he didn't have to know about it every time it happened. Looking at her now Lupin could see why Harry kept coming back to Ginny.

Ginny could feel someone was staring at her as she sat there finishing up one or her assignments, when she looked around she caught Lupin staring at her. He quickly averted his gaze but not before she caught a glimpse of his heated stare. Ginny sat there looking at the paper in front of her, not really seeing it at all. She was to absorbed in her thoughts to notice it. She stayed there for awhile just thinking of Lupin and what his look had meant. Ginny was not naïve. Remus Lupin wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Ginny woke the next morning with a start. OMG! I didn't just dream that. Ginny's body shuddered with pleasure as she thought about the dream. It had been about her and Lupin. She had been walking along a corridor at Hogwarts, all of a sudden she felt hands circle her from behind and she melted into the embrace. She shivered as he dropped tiny kisses down her neck.

"Mmmmm. Remus, I've been waiting for you."

"I know." he breathed into her ear sending more shivers along her body as he pulled her around and captured her mouth. He gently nipped at her bottom lip before possessing her mouth with his tongue. She moaned as he deepened the kiss making her wish it could go on forever. He crushed her body to his so that she could feel just how much he really wanted her. Ginny felt a heat gathering in her bell to pool between her thighs.

"God, you feel so good." Lupin moaned into her mouth as he ran his hand up under her night shirt and flicked his thumb over her hardened nipple. Ginny felt her knees go weak, she had to wrap her arms around his shoulders to keep from falling.

"Remus touch me." Ginny pleaded. He ran his fingers lightly over her stomach, his hands brushed across her springy curls before he rubbed his finger over her nub making her nearly climax right then. All of a sudden he slipped his finger into her and slowly he pushed it in and out. When Ginny thought she couldn't take any more… she woke up.

How was she ever going to get through the next year with out going crazy with want. She had to find a way to get Lupin to bed her. She knew it would take a lot of coaxing. He was to honorable to do it any other way. She would have to drive him over the edge. Ginny decided that she would just have to seduce him. If it got her what she wanted then she was all for it.

Ginny worked on her plan the whole time they were decoration for the party. She was so distracted that if Hermione hadn't called her attention to it, Ginny would have ran straight into the beautiful cake Mrs. Weasly had made.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Only it's just that you seem to be off in your own little world over there."

"It's nothing, I'm just trying to see if we're missing anything."

"Yeah right. Tell me what's on your mind. I'm not dumb you know."

"It's nothing honestly."

"Come on Ginny. Just tell me. I promise I won't tell another soul."

"Okay, but not right now. Maybe later tonight."

"Alright. I won't let you forget either."

"Come on, we need to go get ready, Harry will be here any moment."

Ginny sighed to herself, thinking about the days when she would have been happy to hear that Harry was coming. Now all she felt was a slight stirring of fondness and irony at her situation with Harry. Ginny followed Hermione upstairs to their shared room to get ready. It only took them a couple of minuets and as they descended the stairs they heard the distinct pop that signaled to them Harry's arrival. They rushed down the rest of the stairs into the kitchen with the others. As Harry walked in the door everyone started singing Happy Birthday. Mrs. Weasly went forward and gave Harry a hug and then sat him down at the table and brought him his cake. Harry sat there for a minute and thought about his wish, then he blew the all out. Soon everyone was up and moving around, conversing and enjoying the delicious cake. After everyone had gotten their fill on cake and all other sorts of great food, Mrs. Weasly ushered them all out into the backyard which she lit magically with little orbs of yellow light floating everywhere. It was very beautiful. Mrs. Weasly put some music on and soon everyone had fount them a dance partner and were all having a great time.

I've got more chapters coming. Sorry some of my chapters are so short. You don't realize how short they are when you are writting them on paper.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Everyone was tired by the end of the night. Ginny was dragging her feet as she climbed up the stairs to her room. She had danced with everyone at the party. She could tell that Harry had enjoyed his party. He might expect her to come to his room tonight but she just didn't have it in her to go. She wished she could go to Lupin's room but she didn't know how receptive he would be to it so she figured she'd just head to bed. Maybe Hermione would have forgotten that she wanted to have a chat with Ginny and just let her go to sleep without being disturbed. But Ginny had no such luck. Just as soon as Hermione was sure that her and Ginny was alone in the room she started asking questions.

"So, Ginny, are you going to tell me what was distracting you so much earlier?"

Ginny sighed as she sat down on her bed. Trying to think of the appropriate way to say what had been driving her to distraction all day long. How could she tell Hermione that she felt shivers run down her spine at just the thought of Lupin. That she wanted to ravish him right at this moment. How do you tell somebody these feelings. Well she might as well get on with it, Hermione wouldn't let the subject drop until she told her the whole of it. "Since you insist on knowing, I guess I could tell you as long as you promise to keep it to yourself."

"Of course. How could you even think that I would go blabbing my mouth?"

"I know you wouldn't 'Mione or I wouldn't even think on telling you."

"Well come on spit it out. I'm dying here."

"Do you remember how I had that crush on Lupin in my second year?"

"Yeah… OH MY GOD!!! _You like Lupin!_"

"Surprise, Surprise."

"Oh Ginny, that's not terrible. He might be a little older than you, but you know what they say about older me."

"Yes, well now you know. I mean I know he wants me also but he's too stubborn and noble to act on it. I've been trying to think of a way to seduce him. What do you think?"

"Wow. That's great. It's about time you moved on from Harry." Hermione was so happy for her friend. She knew that Ginny still cared a little bit for Harry and that sometimes Ginny still dwelled in the past.

"Seriously. You don't think that's wrong or anything?"

"No. Of course not. Ginny this is wonderful. Like you said, now all we have to do is find out a way for you to seduce him."

"We'll have to talk about it later, I'm just too tired to talk now. Good night 'Mione."

As Ginny slipped into bed she thought about the events of the day. She smiled as she thought about how good it had felt to dance in Lupin's arms. Somehow she had managed to catch a slow song when she reached him. It was heaven its self being able to feel the heat of his skin seep through her clothes as she stood there chest to chest, circling around the backyard. It would have felt so wonderful if she could have been able to stay in his arms all night but the song ended and they had to pull apart. It would have been so easy to stand on tip-toe and give him a long lingering kiss, but she decided it wouldn't be in her best interest to do that in fron of her whole family. As the night wore on she danced around the group of people again and had almost made it to where Lupin was standing when her mom called it a night and told them to get to bed. It would be a long time before Ginny got to sleep.

As Lupin stripped his robes and got into bed he wondered if Ginny had felt how fast his heart had been beating while they had been dancing. The whole time that they where dancing he had became increasingly aware of the fact that Ginny's young perfect breast were pushed up against his chest or the fact that, that was the closest he would probably ever get to her again. He felt his groin tighten as he thought about how she had brushed against him and how the scent of her long gorgeous hair had intoxicated his senses so much that it took all his will power not to pull her closer to his wanting body. How bad he wanted to bend his head and take her full lips in a searing kiss. Lupin lay there a long time before he finally drifted off to dream with thoughts of Ginny in his head.

Through the next month Lupin thought he was slowly being driven mad with desire. It was as if Ginny were trying to make him lose his head. It seemed to him that the harder he tried to stay away from her the more she was around him. If he went walking through the garden, trying to get away from her scent, instead of finding the empty garden as he had hoped, he would see Ginny walking about, talking to Hermione.

He wondered what they talked about. Lately they always seemed to be huddled together whispering about something. Once or twice he saw Ginny blush about something and glance his way. They were getting to be as bad as George and Fred were like when they were plotting something.

He didn't know if it was just him or Ginny was becoming more daring in what she wore. It was probably just his sad imagination. Maybe even wishful thinking. Lupin just hoped he could make it to September 1st without trying to ravage the girl. He only had to wait a few more weeks, then he would be at Hogwarts where she had to wear a uniform (thank God), and there would be rules stopping anything from happening…he hoped.

Ginny was excited. The first day of her last year at Hogwarts and she had a plan. It had taken Hermione and Ginny what was left of the summer to come up with it and Ginny was still a little bit nervous about it, but she knew it was going to work. She was determined it was going to work. She had all her things packed the night before so she wouldn't have to be running around trying to find stuff so she would have time to start the action between her and Lupin. She made her way down to the study where she knew that Lupin would be alone. He wasn't going to be traveling with them to Kings Cross, he said he had work he had to get done before heading to Hogwarts. The door to the study was half way open so Ginny slipped inside. "Hello Lupin." Ginny about whispered as she walked up to him. He was leaned against the wall, drinking a glass of firewhiskey. He looked up startled to see the person he had been thinking about standing just inches in front of him.

"I've been wanting to do this all summer," Ginny breathed right before she leaned forward and place her lips firmly on his. Lupin was shocked, he was about to push her away until he felt her slide her tongue over his lips. Tasting him. He groaned, and muttered something Ginny didn't understand and didn't care because the next moment she was crushed against his body and he was devouring her mouth. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and she accepted it. It was a most wonderful sensation being kissed by Lupin. But all great things must end so she pulled away from him, seeing a dazed look on his face she smiled and turned and walked away. "See you at Hogwarts Lupin." She purred right before she shut the door.

Damn Lupin thought as he paced the floor, his groin achingly hard. Why had she done that? He had been trying to avoid seeing her until they reached Hogwarts to put a little space between her and him. He could see that this year wasn't going to turn out how he'd planned, and maybe things would be taking an interesting turn. If she thought she could play games well so could he. Yes, this year would be very interesting.

Ginny couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. The train ride over seemed to take longer than usual. Ginny felt the excitement building inside of her just thinking of Lupin and all the possibilities in store for the year. Finally reaching Hogwarts, Ginny walked into the Great Hall searching for Lupin. She found Sirius sitting up at the highly table and waved at him. He seemed comfortable in his new role as a teacher, but Ginny knew otherwise. This being his first real job he was nervous. Right beside him was the man she was looking for. He looked up to see who Sirius was waving at. There eyes connected for a moment, then he winked at her! Ginny gave a tiny grin and headed to the Gryffindor table.

I have more chapters coming. Hopefully they will be longer then the previous ones. Thank everyone for the great reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Classes were kind of slow the first day back. It had been funny to see the faces of all the students in charms. They weren't sure how to react around a man who had spent 13 years in Azkaban. Ginny walked in, smiled and took her seat in the first roll. As it turned out Lupin had been correct. Sirius knew a great deal about Charms. At the end of the period everyone had warmed up to him. Ginny could tell that some of the girls where taking a _great_ liking to him. She would have to warn him later that he might want to be careful because you can never underestimate what some girls would do to get a guy. She was sure that Sirius could handle anything coming his way, but just in case.

Finally the hour she'd been waiting for, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She'd be able to spend a whole hour with Lupin. Ginny walked into the classroom with butterflies in her stomach. 'Come on Ginny, it's not like you're going to be alone with him.' His full attention wasn't even going to be centered on her. Ginny guessed it was just the thought of being able to sit there and have a plausible excuse of why she was staring at him. Again Ginny sat in the front role, right in front of Lupin's desk this time. As the rest of the class filed in, they greeted him with warm hellos and grins on their faces. They were glad to have him back after having Snape and that horrible Death Eater. They might actually get to enjoy their classes this year. Given they still had to endure Snape for Potions but only if they were taking their NEWTs. Ginny having made Outstanding on her OWLs for Potions had to put up with him, but she figured she could make it through those classes alright if she just stays calm and is patient. Lupin started class with a speech. "It is my pleasure to be back at Hogwarts. This year is a very important year for everyone here. I know that y'all will work hard and not give me any trouble. I have many new interesting things for us to study up on. The first on my list is an Ashwinder." Lupin spent the rest of the period telling them about Ashwinders and how to freeze their eggs. "Ashwinders are found world wide. They are created when a magical fire is allowed to burn unchecked for too long. A thin, pale-grey serpent with glowing red eyes, it will rise from the embers of an unsupervised fire and slither away into the shadows of the dwelling in which it finds itself, leaving an ashy trail bashing it."

As Lupin talked Ginny paid apt attention to every word he said. Or so it would have seemed to anyone watching, but in all actuality she was studying the way his muscles flexed under his robes and how he became animated when teaching the subject he loves. She then glanced at his full lips and remembering the kiss they had shared. She felt a grin spread across her face as she pondered the possibilities in her future.

"Tomorrow we will practice the freezing charm." Ginny heard Lupin tell the class just before the bell rang. "Ginny, may I have a word?" Lupin asked as the rest of her classmates left.

Ginny walked up to him, feeling a little giddy inside. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes." Lupin said walking over to her. "What did you think of the lesson? You seemed to hand on to my every word."

Ginny blushed as he ran his finger down her cheek. "The lesson… right. I thought it was excellent." Ginny said, improvising.

"What did you learn?"

"What?" Ginny asked distractedly as she stared at his lips again, wishing he would lean over and kiss her. She had to take control of the situation and fast. Ginny leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I learned that you look dead sexy standing up there talking in front of the class. The whole time I could imagine what it would feel like to have you touching my body. Trailing kisses over my hot skin. Then I thought of what it would be like to taste you, to touch you. To feel you shudder as I take you in my mouth." Ginny felt Lupin's hand drop to his waist. She looked up into his eyes, saw the lust shimmering in them. She grazed her teeth over his ear lobe, and then she turned around and left him standing there, gazing after her.

Lupin walked shakily to his desk and dropped into his chair. He needed to compose himself; he had a group of first years coming in, in about 10 minutes. But damn if that girl didn't get him hot and bothered on purpose. How was she always turning the tables on him, when he was the one who was trying to get under her skin? Get back at her for throwing him off yesterday morning. He would just have to be quicker next time. His member grew hard just thinking about the words she had whispered in his ear. All he could say to that was 'wow'. 'Alright Remus, control, you need to control yourself right now. There's a time for these thoughts and it's not right now.

Ginny felt satisfaction that things where progressing with Lupin. Maybe it wouldn't take as much work as she thought it would to get what she wanted. Judging by the look in Lupin's eyes as she'd left him, she'd say she didn't have long to wait at all. If she had stayed longer in that classroom she knew that she probably would have found herself on top of a desk, but since she didn't fancy a classroom of first years walking in and seeing that scene she had, had to make a quick retreat. Ginny cleared her mind of these things. She needed all her wits to get through Potions.

Thanks for the great reviews. By the way if you want to find out more about Ashwinders consult "Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them." Page 2.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Ginny was glad when Potions was finally over. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. Snape had been a bit more civil than usual. Maybe he was just nicer to his 7th year classes. Okay Ginny wouldn't say nicer but less rude. Snape was never nice.

Ginny made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She was starved. She instantly scanned the High Table for Lupin. He wasn't there. All through the meal Ginny couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't in the Great Hall. It was a week until the full moon. Maybe he wasn't feeling quite himself. She got finished with her supper, she'd made up her mind, she was going to go visit Lupin. When she got to his classroom she peeked her head through the open door. There he sat, sitting behind his desk with his head bent over, pouring over a stack of papers. Feeling relieved she straightened up and sauntered into the room. She wouldn't waste an opportunity like this. Lupin's head jerked up at the noise of the door closing. His face softened a bit when he saw Ginny walking towards him.

"Sorry to interrupt you Professor, I was just curious as to why you didn't show up for dinner. I thought maybe you were sick or something."

"Don't worry. I just wasn't paying attention to how much time had gone by. It kinda slipped away from me." Lupin said looking slightly mischievous, like he had planned this. She immediately dismissed this idea, he had no way of knowing how she would react to his not being at dinner. Ginny made a closer inspection of Lupin, though he had a spark in his eye, he still looked tired and a little tense. She walked over behind him, "Relax." Lupin tensed for a minute then did as she commanded, enjoying the feel of her touch on him, her hands kneading into his shoulders, rubbing out the kinks. His head lolled back to rest on her chest. He closed his eyes, the better to concentrate on pleasure of her fingertips.

As Ginny stood there rubbing his shoulders, she was keenly aware of where Lupin's head rested. She liked the way he felt beneath her hand. The more she rubbed his shoulders the harder it was to resist letting her hands stray. She wanted to be able to run her hands down his chest, feel his muscles ripple and flex. The scent of him was distracting, a mix of chocolate and testosterone. He was falling asleep under her ministrations; not what she had had in mind for the night. If she wanted this night to go her way then she would have to take it into her own hands. Finally giving into temptation she let her hands wonder down over his shoulders. He slowly lifted his eyelids up and looked up just as she was bending down to kiss him. The feel of her lips on his was enough to sweep any trace of tiredness from his body. In fact, a certain part of his body was starting to stir with interest. Ginny felt Lupin shudder as she ran her tongue over his lips asking for permission. He claimed the gift with enthusiasm, ever since their first kiss he had been craving the feel and exhilaration he had felt when they had kissed. This kiss was even better than the first. The sensual glide of Ginny's tongue in the recesses of his mouth made him a bit crazy. When they finally broke apart they where bothe breathing a little roughly.

"Ginny, why are you doing this?" Lupin was finally able to speak.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I want to know how it would feel to run my hands over your body. Or maybe it's because the way your voice washes over me and seduces me every time you speak. There's many reasons. We could be here all night if I listed them all, so let me show you." Ginny said as she walked around to face him. She pulled him up from the seat, "Why don't we take this to your quarters? Lead the way."

When they reached Lupin's rooms, Ginny was slightly nervous. It wasn't like it was her first or anything, just that she had wanted this for a while now and she didn't want to disappoint Lupin. He was so much more experienced then her. All of these thoughts where erased as Lupin come up behind her and started nibbling on her neck. Pleasure shot through Ginny straight to her core where the evidence of her desire was moistening her panties. Lupin's hand ran up under her shirt and bra to her waiting breast. He ran his hand in a circle. Coming closer and closer to her ever increasing erect nipple just aching to be touched. Ginny felt a moan slip from her lips as his fingers finally brushed her straining nipple. He pinched and plucked at it, leaving Ginny a quivering mass of desire. Not leaving the other out, he turned his attention to the next one. Ginny was amazed at the sensations rolling through her body. Lupin turned her around and removed her shirt in one swift move, claiming her mouth again before Ginny realized what was happening.

Lupin was drowning in the essence of Ginny. It was a heady sensation. Wrapping his hands around her waist, lifted her up, pressing her heat closer to him.

Ginny felt his desire for her pressing against her abdomen. It gave her the confidence she needed. He picked her up the rest of the way, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed a trail down her neck before setting her on the bed.

Ginny laid back on her elbows, taking in every piece of skin Lupin showed off, as he removed his attire. Ginny had to admit the real thing was much better than fantasies. His muscular chest lightly covered with hair enticed her. She wanted to run her fingers over his scars, kiss every one of them. He was a spectacular masterpiece. As she let her eyes wonder further down his body, she felt her mouth water. Oh, but he was big. 'Would it fit?'

Lupin walked towards her in all his male glory, as if reading her mind he smirked, "It'll fit, don't worry about it." She felt the bed sag a bit as he climbed on.

"Miss Weasly you, my dear, have too many clothes on. What do you propose we do about it?"

"Oh, I can think of one or two things." Ginny teased reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. She felt the same way. To much clothes and to little contact, a problem she planned to fix. She flung her bra somewhere. She really didn't care at the moment. Lupin came towards her, sliding his hands up her legs. Making a path over her thighs, he slipped his hand under the elastic of her skirt and slid it off her hips to reveal her slim hips and her black thong.

"Very sexy." Lupin breathed, momentarily distracted by how gorgeous she was. God she had a perfect body. Ginny blushed a shade of red that matched her hair. Lupin laughed a deep husky laugh, full of lust and pure masculine need. He felt a growl rumble through his throat as Ginny rolled her hips wantonly, begging him to hurry up. He leaned over and kissed above the string of her thong. Ginny's belly quivered as he trailed hot kisses over it. Making his way up to her breast which were now swollen. He took her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking. Ginny's body arched from the bed as he caressed her. Lupin took full advantage of her action, he pulled her thong, which was now stick from her feminine need, off. Laying atop her, supporting his weight with his elbows, they savored the feel of skin on skin. Spreading her legs with his knew, Lupin tenderly kissed her and entered her at the same time. Giving her time to adjust to his lengthy member, Lupin quit moving. It wasn't until he felt Ginny begin to rock her hips did he let himself sink into her tight folds all the way. Groaning his pleasure he started thrusting slowly into her. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. It took all of his control but he managed to keep the pace slow. He would pull out all the way to his tip then enter her slowly again. He was lost in a world of pleasure, broken only by Ginny's whispered plea, "Faster Remus. Please faster."

Obliging as he was Lupin did as she asked. He upped the pace of his thrusts. He felt he was very close to his climax and not wanting to leave Ginny behind he brought his hand down between them, caressing her nub until she contracted around him. Losing all thought and self-control at that moment he thrust twice more before letting the pleasure consume and engulf him shouting her name as he came. Exhausted but satisfied he rolled off of Ginny. She let out a slight protest at the loss of his weight until he scooped her up from behind, settling her in spoon fashion against him. Trailing kisses over her ear lobe he whispered in her ear, "So you think my voice is sexy."

Sorry it took a whole month to update, but school has been hectic. Please review and tell me what you thought and maybe how I can improve it. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks flew by for Ginny

The next couple of weeks flew by for Ginny. It seemed like a whirl-wind of activity, what with trying to have time with her friends, keep up her homework and studying, and spending most of her nights with Remus, she had a lot on her plate.

She was feeling spontaneous at the moment. Going back up to her dorm room she took out a temporary cloak she had bought from Fred and George's store. Slipping it on she made her way down to Remus's classroom, she only needed to be invisible long enough to get under his desk. She knew he was giving detention to some first years who decided to goof off in class and set fire to their robes and the robes of two other people, thankfully no one was hurt. But it was because of these two peep squeaks that her fun with Lupin was being held up. So she came up with the brilliant idea to entertain Remus and thoroughly enjoy herself all the while. She had just made it under the desk when he walked into the room. Oh. This was going to be fun. She waited for him to get situated in his chair before letting her presence be known. She ran her hand up his leg.

"What the…?" Lupin was about to pull back his chair when Ginny shed him and held him in place.

"Your students will be here any minute; I thought I'd save you from an hour of boredom."

As she finished speaking she heard the door open. Lupin relaxed in his seat.

"Come in and sit down. I want you to write an essay about the safety that should be used in and out of the classroom while using your wand. Pleas leave it on your desk and at the end of the hour you may leave."

Pulling his chair forward to fit snuggly under his desk he leaned forward and started grading papers, or at least he tried to.

Under the desk Ginny spread his legs for better access. She ran her fingers up and down his legs again before moving her hands higher up his leg. She squeezed his thighs, feeling the tight muscles he hid with his robes. She undid the button of his pants, pulling his shirt untucked. She let her hands roam over his lower abdominal area. She loved the way his muscles flexed as she scratched her nails along his stomach. Unzipping his pants she took his cock out. She ran her hands up and sown his shaft; feeling it grow larger in her hands. She heard him utter the muffelo spell, Harry must have told him about it. She slowly petted him, feeling him tense up at the light touch of her hand. His breathing had grown ragged, so had hers. Who had known that being able to arouse a man was arousing all in it's self. Ginny leaned forward, lightly placing a kiss on the tip of his now bulging erection. Remus shifted his legs open more, silently begging her to take him in her mouth. But why would she give him the satisfaction of doing that. She still had a long time in here; she wouldn't want to ruin the fun by ending it in the first thirty minutes. She sprinkled kisses on the inside of his still clothed thigh; rising up a bit she kissed him at the base of his cock. She felt it pulse. She heard his little moans of pleasure, making what she was doing all the more exciting. Casting a spell Hermione had taught her she made Remus's pants disappear. Now she had the whole expanse of his lower body to explore. Sitting back she leaned down and started trailing kisses all along his legs, first one then the other. She worked her way up until she again reached his delicious thighs. Finally being able to taste his skin she took full advantage of it. She licked and sucked and bit at her heart's delight, all the while not once touching his penis. Taking pity on him she grasped him making him buck slightly into her grasp. She started pumping him first fast then slow. When she felt that he was close to the edge she pulled back and just sat there awhile letting him cool down. Every now and then she'd brush her hand across his thighs, getting close but never touching. On the pretense of searching for something in one of his drawers, Remus bent down to speak to her.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lupin grit out between his harsh breathing and clenched teeth.

"I'm just having a little fun" Ginny answered innocently with a smile.

"Unless you want these two to have a show you might want to stop trying to have fun." He glanced her way hoping that he got across the state he was in. If she didn't take him in her mouth soon he thought he might die from the pain of it. His control was about shattered.

Ginny winked at him. "Don't worry. I promise if this isn't the best orgasm you've ever had you can punish me for it, now what where you looking for?"

Lupin sighed, taking a random folder out of his desk and sat back up right. Ginny took his cock in her hand and rubbed his head. She felt his whole body shudder. He probably wouldn't be able to take a lot. Blowing slightly over his straining penis, she finally took him into her mouth. He arched his hips into her mouth, letting the heat of her mouth drown him in pleasure. He'd better get rid of the two Huffelpuffs before he lost his control and dignity.

"You may leave." Remus was able to ground out after removing the muffelo spell. They hurried out shutting the door behind them.

Back under the desk Ginny was deep throating Remus. She could feel his tension building. Pulling back she swirled her tongue over the tip of him and cupped his balls, fondling and tugging them. Remus gave one last thrust and cum. Gushing his seed into her waiting mouth. Swallowing every ounce he gave her. Remus dragged her from under the desk, pulling her up and grabbing her into a passionate kiss. Ginny melted into his arms. All that toying around with him had her wanting her release. Remus settled Ginny into his lap. Breaking off their kiss, he pulled her shirt over her head.

"So you like to play do you?" Remus murmured, nibbling kisses along her throat. Ginny felt heat rushing through her body, it felt so good. She leaned back onto his desk, giving him better access to her body. She relaxed, letting the waves of pleasure wash over her as he caressed and fondled her. All the sensations she was feeling was enormous. The heat of his mouth as he trailed kisses over her body, the weight of his hand as it plucked and pinched at her sensitive nipples, the feel of his arousal nudging her core. She arched her back as his mouth circled around her peak. Running her fingers through his hair, she ground herself hard against him, trying to get closer to what she knew could put out the fire burning through her body.

"Remus I need you now please." She panted just before he captured her mouth in a ravishing kiss. Her breathing hitched as his fingers traveled up her leg which was dangling to the side of the chair, moving up to her inner thigh. Leaning forward he placed his hot, sweet mouth over hers, stifling the moan that slipped from her lips as he moved his hard beneath her panties to find her wet and waiting. Brushing his fingers over the dewy mist that covered her curls, he ran his hand through them. Gently teasing her. Leaving her wanting more. When Ginny felt she would expire on the spot from desire and frustration. He was taking things so slow. Finally she felt his finger rub gently against her clit. She arched her hips trying to tell him to hurry up, but he wouldn't listen. Brushing kisses over her face he started moving his finger in a circular movement, not applying any more pressure than the first touch. Tired of the slow and torturous pace he set, Ginny leaned forward, letting her breast swing enticingly in front of his face, she retracted his hand from between them replacing it with hers. Remus watched in awe as she dipped her finger into her folds. She threw her head back as she rubbed her fingers continuously over her g-spot. He felt himself becoming harder by the second. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Fuck Ginny." He yanked her forward pushing aside her underwear and slipping his aching member into her.

"It this what you wanted you little witch?" Remus gasped out as he sank himself deeper and deeper into her. Pulling out then re-entering. He could feel himself about to cum. Trying to hold on and wait for Ginny, he lost all self-control as he felt her inner walls clench around him. Thrusting a few more times he collapsed feeling sated and satisfied. Ginny rested her head on his chest, laying there panting. After their breathing returned to normal Lupin stood up carrying Ginny with him for he was still buried in her.

"Come on we have an exciting night ahead of us, let's get started."

Ginny sighed and gave him a passionate kiss wondering at the emotions she was feeling.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sorry it took so long to update. Had to write my try-out speech for graduation. I'll try to update sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Remus woke up feeling satisfied and content. How had he lived before this? He couldn't help but feel that Ginny was the best thing that could have happened to him. Stretching leisurely he dragged himself out of his bed, staring down at the ravishing young woman in it. She was so vibrant and responsive. Lupin decided to let her sleep awhile longer before he woke her up. Dressing in his robes he sat down in a chair by the fire to grade some papers. His classes were doing great, he had just started going over imps for his second year classes. He let them observe its trickery, letting one out in a slightly confined area and seeing how much damage it could still cause. He was planning on teaching about werewolves to his seventh years, his favorite thing to teach.  Lupin looked up from grading papers when he heard Ginny starting to stir. Placing his quill back in the ink pot, he made his way over to the bed. He let himself soak in her beauty for a few more seconds before bending over and kissing her awake.

"Good morning. You need to get up, people will be waking soon and I'm sure you'd like to reach you're bed before your absence is noticed."

Ginny sat up in bed feeling to relaxed to actually want to move. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, for now. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Leaning forward he softly kissed her forehead and cheeks. "Now get dressed." He stood at the door of his chambers watching her dress, enjoying the sight in front of his eyes. Before she left he gave her one last lingering kiss, savoring the feel of her lips.

Ginny walked happily back to her rooms, she was in good fortune not to run into anybody. After a few questions she dodged from the Fat lady she was finally able to make it to her dorm and slip into bed just before Sarah, one of her roommates started to wake. Ginny watched as she got up and went through her daily ritual. It was like if Sarah had one eyelash out of place she had to start all over again. She tried so hard to be perfect, but Ginny thought that was the funny thing about those people who think they are perfect, they are the farther from perfect than anybody else. Ginny can't say she despises Sarah, she could be nice sometimes; she just felt that Sarah was a bit conceited and that she thought everyone should fall at her feet and worship. If you entered a conversation with Sarah you had better be prepared to hear about her last conquest and how easy it was to just dump him after she got what she wanted with no thought of the guy's feelings. Everyday it was someone new.

Reluctantly Ginny got up, there was no use in pretending to be asleep, it could get quite boring just lying there watching someone apply makeup.

"Haven't you ever just wanted to let your hair free and your face clear for one day?" Ginny asked.

Slightly startled at finding Ginny standing in front of her Sarah frowned before giving a terse reply. "Now why would I do that so I could go around looking like you, plain, normal, and unattractive? Yeah right, like that would ever happen."

"I just thought I'd ask. Wouldn't you rather a guy liked you for who you are not what you look like. Looks aren't everything you know."

"Right, well I don't see you with guys gushing about you and trying to win your favors so just butt out."

Ginny rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore the last remark; Ginny got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Letting the warm water slid over her skin, Ginny imagined Remus's hands as they ran over her body last night quickly turning her thoughts away from her task. Scrubbing down her body she found her mind wondering back to the night's events, it made her smile and shiver with anticipation for the night to come. Rinsing, Ginny stepped out of the shower refreshed and ready to face another day.

She made her way down to the common room. She wanted to meet Crystal and Bethany. They may be in a year below her but they share her love for Quidditch and they are so loving and kind. As they discussed tactics for the Gryffindor team they enjoyed their breakfast. Watching the owls fly in, Ginny wasn't surprised to see a letter for her. It had been a week since she'd heard from Hermione or the others. Excusing herself from her friends, Ginny went back up to her dorm to read her letter; she had a couple of minutes before classes started. Unfolding the letter she began to read.

Ginny,

OMG, you'll never guess what!! RON PROPOSED!! Yay. We're going to have the wedding this summer. Of course it's going to be at your mum's house. She insisted on it. You're going to be my maid of honor. I'm so excited. Ron was so romantic about it. He's been trying to get me to go to this restaurant with him for a while, but you know life's been busy and all. Anyways I finally agreed to go on Saturday; it was my day off so I knew I wouldn't be tired. The place was beautiful, it was called _Star Dust_. They had twinkling balls of light floating around and the music seemed to just flow through the room. The evening was wonderful; he was so charming and a bit clumsy. As soon as we had finished eating, which by the way the food was exquisite, he stood up and crossed over to where I sat and bent on one knee. My heart nearly came out of my chest. I was so happy. Well I hope everything is going great with you. I miss you girl. Love ya.

Love,

Hermione

Ginny smiled after she finished reading the letter, she always knew her brother had it in him. Looking up she realized she was late for class, rushing she gathered her books and ran out the door, she could write Hermione back in Charms. Ginny reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts class in record time. Stopping for a moment to smooth her clothes and fix her hair a bit, she casually walked into the classroom.

"Well Miss Weasly, I'm glad you decided to join us. Do you have an excuse?"

"No sir, I just lost track of time, I'll try not to do it again."

"Thank you, but you'll still have to serve detention with me tonight. Please take your seat and turn to the 8th chapter."

Ginny tried looking put down, but she couldn't stop the happiness inside, she was seeing Remus tonight.

After class Ginny lingered around hoping to be the last in the classroom. She was, with the exception of Sarah who had approached Remus's desk and flirting shamelessly with him.

"Professor Lupin, I just don't understand why we can't have pixies as pets, they're just so darn cute, don't you think sir?" Sarah said in a pouty voice all the while twirling a strand of hair as she leaned down over his desk making her cleavage more visible.

"Miss Boneshire, the reasons you don't want a pixie as a pet are numerous and I don't have time to explain them all, just know that they are mischievous and dangerous, if you want a more in-depth reason, read up on it by borrowing a second years Defense book if you still don't have your own." Lupin responded, looking her straight in the eyes. "Good day and see you next class, Miss Weasly if you would please wait, I would like a word with you." He called out because Ginny was making her way towards the door. Ginny stopped in front of the doorway, waiting until Sarah had crossed the threshold and shut the door behind her. Turning around she walked back up the aisle towards Remus.

"I thought you and _Miss Boneshire_ would like some _privacy_." Ginny said in a sweet voice.

"Right, like you would ever catch me alone with a vulture like her. I know what she wants and she ain't getting it from me. Now cheer up and come over here and give me a kiss to suffice me through the rest of the day."

Grudgingly she smiled as she walked over to him and draped herself onto his lap and gave him a kiss he would be sure to remember.

"Until tonight." She whispered in his ear before getting up and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

_Well here's the newest chapter hope you enjoy. Took me awhile to get it up, I have limited access to a computer let alone the internet at this point. I have to go to the public library so I can post my story and all. So just be patient and I'll try to get another chapter up a soon as possible._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Hermione,

I'm so excited for you and Ron. What was Harry's reaction when you told him about the engagement? Relief right? You two have been bound to get together and tie the knot; it was just a matter of time, what with all the bickering ya'll do. Everything's fine here, working out just as we planned if not better. Sometimes I can't believe what I'm doing it's awesome.

Sirius teaching, that's something. Sometimes it's hard to take him serious with him being who he is. The first few days where sort of hard for him because most of the kids where scared of him, but his natural charm and charisma won out in the end. Now it is some people's favorite subject, but of course you know my favorite subject. Well smooches for now. Give my love to Harry and Ron.

Love,

Ginny

Ginny made her way up the stairway to the owlery; it was such a lovely day outside, maybe a stroll beside the lake after she finished posting her letter. The rest of the day would be great. Her thoughts of a great day was shattered however when she entered the owlery, Sarah stood by a grey owl, just finishing tying her letter to the owk, she looked up and smirked at Ginny.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Weasly who was late for class today. Why were you late? Off with a boy… or two, or maybe a girl? Hmmm. Ohh yeah, definitely a girl. Now that I think about it I haven't really seen you with a guy in awhile. Are you missing Harry?"

Ginny tried so hard to keep her outburst in but it didn't work. "For one it's none of your business why I was late for class. I can do what I want, when I want without your say so. Second, even if I was with a guy I wouldn't tell you, cause you would probably be on him like white on rice. Can't resist a challenge can you. Well let me tell you something I don't need every guy in school sleeping with me just to know that I am beautiful because I know without telling. You on the other hand are a skank and a hoe and you stand in no position to judge me. Third I don't care who you have or have not seen me with, again because it's none of your business. Lastly, you know nothing of my relationship with Harry and never will, and if you think you know anything about me think again."

Steaming, Ginny let the owl fly and stormed out of the owlery. She was partially mad at herself, she really shouldn't have went off like that. She could tell she was really going to regret this sooner or later but just then it had felt great telling Sarah just what she thought. Maybe that walk by the lake would sooth her. Slowly, trying to calm herself she walked toward Crystal and Beathany to invite them to walk. As she came closer she could tell that something was wrong. Crystal was holding Beathany trying to comfort her the best she could. Ginny felt the tension in her body grow as she approached the two girls. "What's wrong?" Ginny quietly asked Crystal.

"Yesterday she thought she saw Ryan with Sarah, but she wasn't sure. Anyway earlier this morning Ryan was suppose to meet up with Beathany in the library. Well he didn't show. So being already suspicious she went searching for him. Guess where she found him… in the Astronomy Tower kissing Sarah."

Ginny felt her anger towards Sarah growing by the minute. "I just saw her in the owlery, she seemed so calm. No wonder she was so cocky. She is probably laughing her head off thinking how smart she is and how wonderful it is that she can ruin everybody's life."

Beathany stopped crying long enough to look up at Ginny in loss and frustration. Ryan and Beathany had been dating since first year, it was amazing that she wasn't spitting mad at this point, but Ginny figured that would come later, after the shock wore off. Ginny walked over and hugged Beathany, trying to let her know that everything would get better in time. Telling her without words that she was there for her.

A couple of hours later, Ginny walked tiredly down the stairs from Beathany's dormitory. It had taken a while, but her and Crystal had finally gotten her calmed down enough and she went to sleep. Then Ginny had to work to cool down Crystal's temper even though hers was right closet to the edge. Needless to say today wasn't her best day and it wasn't getting any better. What she needed was a little bi of some alone time with Remus. He always made things better; so after a long dinner that seemed to take forever Ginny made her way to Remus's office for her detention. That was probably the only thing that kept her sane through the day, knowing she was going to see him tonight. The door to Lupin's classroom door was open slightly, figuring it as an invitation to walk in, feeling herself getting into a better mood already. Opening the door with a smile on her face she stopped dead as her eyes soaked in the scene that was unfolding before her. Sarah was standing in front of Remus's desk, wearing the skimpiest suit possible, kissing Ginny's man, while he had his hand up her skirt. Ginny felt all the aggression and anger of the day boil over. "Remus Lupin, you vile, pigheaded, knave." Ginny shouted before slamming the door shut . Remus let go of Sarah trying to catch Ginny before she left. Running out into the corridor Remus searched around for Ginny but she was gone. Returning back to his office, pissed and aggravated he took it out on the person who started it all.

"Miss Bonshire, I am reporting you to the headmaster immediately for the use of improper and inappropriate magic and behavior on a professor. Also for harassment and improper dress. You will be expelled and I wish to never see your face again. Now get the hell out of my office before I decide to take matters into my own hands and with the way I feel right now you are lucky that expulsion is all that is going to happen with you. Now out." Lupin said all of this in a calm, silent voice, barley concealing the suppressed rage inside of him. He watched as Miss Boneshire shrank back from him and then raced from the classroom. A lust potion, Lupin figured, a weak lust potion but one all in the same. It had probably been slipped into his drink at supper somehow. Remus walked over to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair. Burying his face in his hands he sat there wondering how in the world he was going to ever convince Ginny of that and of how he felt for her. Because he knew now that he truly and honestly loved her. It had been his love for Ginny that had broken the weak hold of the lust potion from it grasp on his senses. Feeling the weight of the world suddenly falling on his shoulders Lupin decided that this would be the perfect time to pull out that bottle of fire whiskey he kept just for times like these. Maybe he would call Sirius down and they could drink together. Just like in the good old days when life had been young. Deciding against it, his sorrows where his own Lupin then commenced to indulge in the intoxicating drink in front of him. The last thing he noted before drifting off into a drunken stupor was that tomorrow he would have an appointment with Dumbledore.

**Author's Note**

Well I finally did it. The reason it took so long is that I had previously typed this chapter on my sisters computer, then her battery charger to her computer stops working for her and she decided to use all of the power without telling me so my first typing of this is still trapped in her computer. Also college is a killer. Anyone who can find time to do there studies, socialize , sleep and write has to be drinking some kind of caffeine. So please read and review and enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Many weeks had passed since Ginny had walked in and found Sarah and Remus together. She tended to keep to herself more. Only around Beathany and Crystal did she pretend her world was ok. She didn't want to tell them. Beathany was still recovering from her heartbreak. Ginny didn't want to add more to it. Nobody else really seemed to care. She made sure she was never alone with him. When class let out she was the first one out the door. She felt as if her heart was tearing itself out of her chest. Sleep was no longer in her vocabulary. Even with the best sleeping drought she could concoct she could never get to sleep. Because even if she could she knew what would be there. That scene playing over and over in her mind. Taunting her. Showing her the truth. Ginny knew she had become a shell of herself. No emotion was real except the pain. Every laugh was hollow. Every smile was fake. The fact that Sarah had been expelled really didn't matter. Everyone thought it was because she had been caught in the Ravenclaw boys dormitories and that she had used a lust potion to get him to bed. The boy in question was never revealed. But Ginny knew the truth. She knew that was a lie. She wondered how they had been found out and why wasn't Remus in trouble. He had participated in the act as well as Sarah. Why shouldn't he have to pay? But that was like asking the question of why didn't she have to pay, because after all hadn't she also been having sex with her professor. Yes, yes she had. But when she had done it she had been in love. What was love? Just an emotion that got in the way. She didn't need it. She didn't need him. What had she been thinking? She knew guys where trouble, but she had listened to her heart and not her head… again. So much for her brilliance.

Morning found Ginny waking up to the sound of urgent knocking on her door. Dragging herself out of bed she trudged over to the door and opened it not really interested who was on the other side. It turned out to be Beathany. Forcing herself to smile she welcomed her in.

"You got a letter this morning in the Great Hall." Beathany said handing over the envelope with a smile on her face. She was doing much better now. Her eyes were alight with a sparkle Ginny had seen gone for the past months. She wondered if her eyes looked as dead as Beathany's had. She was glad for her.

"Thanks. I guess I slept late." She had had another terrible night. What little sleep she did get was ruined by nightmares.

"Yes, so I brought you some food. I've got to get going to class. You'd better hurry as well. Bye Gin, see you later."

Sitting down on her bed Ginny discarded the food. She didn't want it. She knew it would be tasteless. Looking at the envelope she recognized Hermione's script.

Ginny,

Hello, things sounded like they were going real great your way. I just hope you don't get caught but I'm sure you are taking all the necessary precautions. I'm having a lovely time planning the wedding. I can't wait for you to see my gown. Its absolutely gorgeous. Ron keeps putting off his fitting for his robes but I'll get him there eventually. Your mom is stressing out. Of course she loves the fact that I'm going to be a part of the family its just she's getting how she usually gets when she is planning something big. I hope she doesn't go all out. I'm not expecting anything spectacular. Just a small reception with family and friends. But knowing your mum the whole world knows and is likely to show up. God I hope not. Might have to make it an invitation only ordeal. Anyways, I might have to talk to her about it. I can't wait to see you. I miss you. Hugs and kisses.

Love,

Hermione

Ginny could feel her heart tighten at the light heartedness of this letter. If only he world was so perfect. So in place. If only she knew that the man she loved, loved her back. Ginny's mind snapped out of the dark place it had settled, landing back in the bleak reality that wasn't much better. She realized she was going to be late for her next class, so she discarded the letter to write back later. Rushing to class she found herself calculating the hours until she would see Remus again. No matter how much it hurt, it hurt worse on the days she didn't see him. Kind of like hw was killing her all the while he was keeping her alive.

Lupin stalked into the classroom. He could tell by how tired he felt that this was going to be another long day. His eyes scanned the room looking for the one face he truly wanted to se. She wasn't there. She usually was. Was she sick? Did she just not want to see him? He knew she had been avoiding him. He had tried the day after that horrible scene to approach her and explain what happened to her but the hostile hurt look in her eyes had stopped him in his tracks. By the time he had regained himself she had fled the spot. He didn't want to call her out in class. It just didn't seem right, he never had a reason. She was always cool, calm, and collected in his class. True she never offered an answer unless called upon and even then she never looked at him. She didn't smile anymore either. He missed her smile, her laugh. He missed talking to her as they lay in his bed. He missed _her_.

Deciding it was time to start the lesson he called the class to order. They all stared with rapt attention. He had promised them that they would start a study on sphinxes. He had asked the headmaster for permission to procure one for the class. They weren't going to get to do that yet. First they had to learn the basics. Just as he began to speak he saw a flash of red hair slip through the door. Now was his chance. This was something to call her out on.

"Miss Weasly. I would appreciate it if you stayed after class to explain to me why you're late."

She said nothing but her eyes flashed angry daggers at him. Content with the knowledge tht he would be able to talk to her he proceeded in the lesson.

Ginny dratted her luck. Did she want to stay after class? Did she really have a choice? Probably not. Maybe she could slip out, pretend to be sick. Something. Or maybe she should just face him. He obviously wanted to talk. Well she would lot him talk. She might even listen. It might do her some good. Maybe then she could put it all behind her. Time seemed to speed up as it often does when you're dreading something. Before she knew it the end of class came. Waiting till all the students filed out of the room, Ginny finally stood up. Straightened her back. Lifted her head and walked up front to meet Remus.

He watched as she approached the desk and he couldn't help but admire her strength. He knew she was hurt. But so was he. He felt the loss of her everyday. But he was not a stranger to pain or hurt. Experience helped to dull the sensation. But some things were so strong that even dulled they hurt so much. Sirius tried to help Remus. Tried engaging him in activities. But mainly he just wasn't interested. It took all his energy to get up in the morning and teach his classes without letting on his inner turmoil. He just wished he could explain to her, make her see. And now was his chance.

"You wanted to see me _Professor_?" Her voice was cold and measured.

"Miss Weasly, you are a smart young lady. So you should know that its wise not to always believe what you see. I hope you understand what I'm talking about."

"Am I suppose to know that? Really? What is your proof that my eyes didn't deceive me? Give me one good reason I should trust you."

"Because I love you Ginny Weasly and I know somewhere deep inside of you beyond the pain, that you still love me. I would never hurt you. You've got to believe me. I turned Sarah in, it was me. She had slipped a lust potion in my drink. Do you think me so shallow to sleep with my students. I love you. I've risked my entire career for you and only you. Can you not see that. My love for you is greater than my pride. I'll get on my knees and beg you to believe me and take me back."

"How Remus? How do I know it's the truth. The pain I've been through, I never want to go through again."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

Ginny's mind was racing. She wanted to believe him she really did. Did she want to go out on that ledge? Did she want to take that leap? She searched inside. Looking past her pain into her heart. Looking at that horrible night in a new perspective. Maybe she had judged to quickly but who wouldn't. Her heart lifted. She realized that she did want to believe him and that she did. With all her heart she believed him. She knew without a doubt that she loved him and that he loved her.

"Remus I…"

Sirius came rushing in.

"Remus, we have a situation. One of the students has been kidnapped."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sarah felt the excitement of what she had just accomplished run through her. She alone had been the first to kidnap a Hogwarts student. Granted she had help and they had grabbed her outside the grounds…the deed was done and there was no turning back. Kevin had been useful. She was really glad she had found him when she did. He was a lucky find. What's better than a death eather's son? He had no drive, no ambition, and he was hopelessly in love with her. He was a perfect puppet. He didn't even realize he was being controlled. The rush of power she felt right now was great…she would even venture to say better than sex. The only problem she had right now was how this was going to go. She hadn't gotten past grabbing the girl. What did she want to gain from this other than Ginny's pain and suffering…the answer was nothing really. Maybe a little bit of torture would be fun. So many possibilities ran through her head. Somehow she wanted Ginny to feel this pain. To bad they couldn't have gotten Ginny herself. The other girl would have to do. Kevin walked into the kitchen, kissing her neck. Sarah suppressed a shutter. She didn't like his filthy hands on her but she needed him to do her dirty work. "She's bound and gagged in the cellar. We shouldn't have any problems from her."

Sarah turned around, "You want to have some fun darlin." She let her finger trace from his lips all the way down to his cock. It was hard and ready. Massaging and fondling it. She whispered in his ear. "Why don't you go give her the ride of her life?" She saw the heat flash in his eyes at the idea. She knew he would like it. "I'll be there watching you the whole time. Do you know how much it will turn me on watching you fucking her. Come on baby."

Leading him down to the cellar Sarah was thrilled with her idea. This way she could keep Kevin sexually happy all the while inflicting pain on someone else. "Get up bitch. You are mine now. You will do as I say, when I say it, as soon as possible."

Beathany slowly got to her feet. She was sore all over. She was scared and she could feel the panic growing in her chest. What did they want with her? What were they going to do? The guy named Kevin came up behind her. She could feel his cock as he ground it into her backside. Yanking her head back he bit down her neck. She felt the pain of it all the way down her back. She felt his teeth piercing her skin. Her blood ran down her neck. She whimpered at the pain and fear rolling through her body. She was certain she was about to get raped. She tried to struggle but she couldn't move. Sarah had put a spell on her. "That's right bitch. You are under my control. Do you understand that?" Her clothes were ripped from her body. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the feel of her breast being grabbed and squeezed. But she couldn't ignore it has his hands were rough and abrasive on her skin. She could feel his cock being pushed in-between her ass. She felt a stinging sensation flash across her cheek. It took her a second to process that the pain she was feeling came from the blow he had delivered. "Please, please don't do this. I'll do anything you want just please stop."

"The only thing I want you to do is shut the fuck up and take it like the whore you are."

Next thing she knew she was being spun around and shoved to her knees. "Suck it you cunt." His dick was shoved into her mouth and he started jamming it deeper and deeper. Beathany did the first thing she could think of. Putting as much force as she could into it she bit down. His knees buckled. Relief passed through her body for a split second before she felt the blow to the back of her head. Her world went dark.

How many days had passed since Beathany had been taken? Ginny couldn't rightly remember but in her mind it seemed like years. Why would somebody do this? What had been the point and purpose behind it? There were no leads? All that was known was that the day that Beathany was taken she had decided to go to Hogsmeade alone. No one knew why she was headed that way. Dumbledore was angry and he was doing everything in his power to find out who did it. That was a small comfort to Ginny but it wasn't enough. She wanted to be able to go looking for Beathany. She wanted to be active in the move to find and rescue her. But all students were forbidden to leave the grounds and security was tighter than ever. She hadn't seen Remus alone since they found out about it. That was another problem the lack of information she was getting. She was sure if she could corner him she could find out what was going on but when he wasn't teaching he was gone from the school doing the very thing that she desperately needed to do. How could she concentrate on school work and trivial things when her friend was in danger and she could do nothing to help? A sense of helplessness surged through Ginny. God what if they didn't find her in time?

Yay. Finally an update right. Please review tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling **

Chapter 12

Ginny stood outside the staff room with a pair of the twins extendable ears amazed at the fact she had been able to smuggle them in. Behind the closed door Remus and Professor McGonagall were discussing about Beathany. It was the only way she could find out information because Remus refused to tell her too much because he said that the search for her was in good hands and that Ginny needed to focus on her studies.

"So they've found the location they have been holding Beathany. It's about time I was beginning to worry we wouldn't be in time. Has there been any news as her condition?" Lupin's voice flowed to Ginny. Even now with all this stress and worry, just the sound of his voice soothed her some, making her feel as if everything would be ok.

"All we know is the location at this point. Dumbledore himself and a few others are headed that way right now. It seems it won't be as simple as to just apparate in there. For her not being too brilliant of a student she has mastered the art of hiding and defending. There are many charms and jinxes in place. Not to much unlike the ones we at Hogwarts use." McGonagall sounding in her sharp voice a little pleased at the headway they were making.

"So where exactly is this place?" When Remus's words reached Ginny, her back straightened and her ears perked. This was the information she needed. What she had been waiting for, because even though the best wizard in the world was going after her friend, this was personal, this was something she had to deal with herself.

"She's on the outskirts of Little Stretton in Shropshire. They had a place hidden in the hills."

That's all Ginny needed to know. She had to hurry. She had to make it there before Dumbledore did. She had a score to settle.

Ginny rushed to the dorm as fast as she could. She didn't know what she needed, but she knew she wasn't going to find it just standing around. Taking out the same temporary cloak she had used to go visit Remus that one time and making sure her wand was on her she ran back out of the dorms. Ginny covered herself with the cloak as soon as she found herself on a deserted hallway. First she had to gather some things. She made her way out of the castle and on her way out of the gate. It was a good thing that it was still daylight out or she imagined it would have been really hard to sneak out of the school like that. As soon as she was out of sight of the school and away from the charms surrounding it Ginny closed her eyes and thought Little Stretton, hoping that her thoughts would bring her as close to Beathany as possible. When Ginny opened her eyes she was in a quaint little town. Her eyes fell on the hills past the town though, that was her destination. As Ginny walked in that direction a thought occurred to her that perhaps she could ask some of the locals if she they had any information on a girl named Sarah. She had to have made an appearance to gather food and such right? She walked until she came to the general store, the only one in town it seemed. Going behind the store as to gain less attention she pulled out some regular clothes she had brought along with her and changed as best she could before pulling off the cloak. Hopefully these people would have some answers for her; it was very unwise of Ginny to be on this adventure not knowing exactly how to get where she needed to go but it was still something she needed to do regardless the consequences or the recklessness of it. The lady behind the counter seemed like she was a very nice lady. She had rosy cheeks with mousy hair sitting atop her head. Her plump body rested on a stool.

"Hello darling, what can I get for you today?"

"Um, well I have a friend who recently moved here, she says she has a house in the hills past here. I wanted to surprise her with a visit. Unfortunately she never really told me where exactly she lived just that it was on the outskirts of your town."

Ginny was lying through her teeth but hopefully it would pay off in the end.

"Well honey there are a lot of places like that, however we really don't get many new faces around here, let me think about it for a minute."

Ginny held her breath. If this fell through she didn't know exactly what she could do.

"Does this friend of yours have blonde wavy hair that doesn't move and really skinny with lots of make-up?"

"Yeah, that sounds like her"

"Well her and her guy friend are living just north of here we deliver groceries out there sometimes. Laziest pair of people I've ever met." She harrumphed awhile about the young people of this day and age; Ginny was finally able to get some straight directions from her.

"If you are headed that way I have a package for one of them a special order of sorts. You wouldn't mind bringing it to them would you dear, they are expecting a delivery soon anyway."

Perfect was the thought that ran through Ginny's mind. How much simpler could this get.

"Oh, that wouldn't be trouble at all. And thank you so much for your help. I really do appreciate it."

With that Ginny collected the package the woman held out to her and headed out the door. She would need a disguise. Good thing she had thought of this and grabbed some of Snape's supply of polyjuice potion in the dungeons. That had been rather tricky and bit lucky she thought. Slipping the cloak back over her she headed across the street to the local pub. It shouldn't be too hard to find somebody's DNA for her to use. As she walked in the stale stench of ale, sweat, and food reached her. The place was dimly lit and the sudden darkness was hard to see in with her just coming from the bright outdoors. Ginny stood in the shadows away from anybody, letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings. The place was ok, not too shabby. There was a couple of blokes at the bar talking and having a good time. Picking her way carefully across the room came up behind a rather looking intimidating fellow; he wasn't what she was looking for. She needed somebody who wouldn't threaten but looked like he could handle himself. Walking deeper into the bar it wasn't long before she found what she needed. It was a man sitting alone at a booth, nurturing a beer, he looked like the world was on his shoulders but he wasn't Ginny's concern at the moment she just needed a bit of his hair. Lightly walking over she raised her arm out and yanked a single strand of hair from his head, she quickly backed away out of the man's general area. He jumped and looked around wildly but after a moment of not seeing anyone close he went back to his beer. Ginny made a quick retreat from the pub. She had got what she had gone for, now it was time for her to make her way north to Sarah.

As Ginny trudged her way through the hills her mind wondered to the man she loved and the words he had spoken to her just before Sirius had come with the news of Beathany's kidnapping. He had said he loved her. Ginny remembered how it had made her heart soar with the love she felt and the possibilities it had opened for her. How great was it to know that you are loved. She knew that no matter where she was in the world or what she was doing that there was a man who loved her more than anything she could imagine. She knew that he was thinking of her and missing her. How wonderful it was to know that she wasn't a forgotten thought in the back of someone's mind. That she mattered to someone and that gave her life meaning and drive. Though her mind dwelled on these wonderful feelings these were not the feelings she was experiencing right now. Her body was tired, but her will was strong. She was going to make it to the house and she was going to find a way to save Beathany. She didn't know how but she was going to do this. Just when she thought she wasn't going to make it she saw the faint light of a castle ahead. Darkness had fallen around Ginny as she had traveled. Who knew that such a short walk could take such a long time? Taking the cloak off once again Ginny stashed her backpack under some brush, but not before she adds the bit of hair to the polyjuice potion. Drinking the awful stuff was very hard but she forced herself to do so. She walked quickly now, her destination was in sight. As she approached, the castle loomed in front of her dark and dangerous looking. She faltered for a second. How was she ever going to get inside that thing? It looked unreachable. How could the fact that she had a measly package allow her entrance? All the doubts and fears she'd been holding in came rushing forward. She wasn't strong enough to face Sarah and her companion. What had made her think she could do anything to protect Beathany let alone herself, after all what was she in comparison to Dumbledore or Remus or any other person out there. Right here in this moment she felt alone and scared and completely helpless. Just then she heard a scream rip through the air. This scream jolted her into action.

Inside the castle, Beathany's screams filled the air. The pain in her back raced to every inch of her body, never ceasing and increasing each time the whip hit her back. Sarah sat on dark red pillow, her robes flowing around her. Her eyes feasted on the pain she was causing to be inflicted. How she loved the pain of others. Just as she was getting really into it though, she heard the bells chime inside telling her that someone was approaching the castle.

"Did you put up the silencing charm by any chance Kevin?"

"Um no, I thought you had done that."

"No you dolt, now silence her and go find out who is headed our way."

With Kevin's retreating back satisfying that problem she walked over to the now silent and limp body of Beathany.

"Now don't you look sad? Hanging there like a limp doll. Well you will get no pity from me. You are my revenge on Ginny. Hurting someone close to her gives me pleasure. How can he think she is better than me? I am far prettier and more interesting than she will ever be. He scorns me and thinks I'll just slink away. Not I. I'll show them all that I am better than all of them. And you my dear are just an example of what happens to people who get in my way." She lightly slid her hand across one of the several wounds that marred Beathany's body. Her finger stopped on the newest burn that Beathany had received; she dug her fingernail into the sore, watching the blood as it ran down her finger. She looked up into the eyes of the girl she was torturing loving every moment of the pain and hatred she saw there. She loved the thought of killing something so pure. Who would have thought that she held some much delightful evil inside of her? When Remus had turned away from her for that red-haired bitch something inside her snapped. Who the fuck did he think he was to deny her what she wanted. That's ok. When Remus came to rescue Beathany , because Sarah was sure of this, Ginny was sure to have gone running to him begging him to help her find her little friend, she would have Remus for herself. He would be trapped here, trapped in the eternal lust that would be cast on him from the spell that Sarah had cast around the castle, any male who dared enter would instantly find himself enthralled with her and would follow her any command no matter what. He would be her slave and she would have won.

Kevin finally came back, his breath was labored from the running which he had to do to get the task which his lady required him to do, done.

"It's just a delivery boy for the package you said I could have."

"Hmmm, have you been a good boy and done everything I asked of you."

"Yes, yes darling I have, I've done everything you've asked."

"Are you sure?" Sarah loved drawing things out, it made them more dramatic.

"Yes my lady." She could here a hint of desperation in his voice.

It was sad that he partook in drugs but that was the reason he came to her so willingly. Not only did she promise him her body but drugs for his help. She had not given him her body but she did keep her promise for his drugs.

"Alright you may let the delivery boy into the entry hall to deliver the package, pay him then make him leave. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Thank you, thank you."

Kevin headed swiftly to the hall. He had been waiting all day for his drugs to get here. He could feel his body cravings to reach that peak again. It was like no other sensation in the world. He did not care what he had to do to get it. Opening the door with only one thought in mind he was taken unaware by the wand in his face.

"Imperio". Ginny hated that she had to use that spell however her need to rescue her friend and the anger she felt at them having the audacity to do such a horrid thing enabled her to find the hatred needed to perform the unforgivable spell. "I want you to go to the highest tower and sit there until someone comes to get you from the Order of Phoenix. While she watched him walk away she felt disgusted and powerful all at the same time. Ginny stood quietly for a minute not sure where she should go from here. All of her actions so far had been on impulse and pure desperation. As the silence surrounded her she heard a faint crying coming from somewhere to her left. She made her way as silently and quickly as possible in that general direction. Letting the cries lead her to where she wanted to go she emerged from the darkness into the semi-lit corridor that led to a door at the end of the hall. This was her destination. She felt fear rise inside of her. How was she supposed to rescue Beathany? She was not a skilled dueler. The most she knew how to do was to disarm, stun, and block. She figured these things were what would help her most in a duel anyway. Ginny gathered all of her courage and took a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

So sorry guys that it took me so long to post a new chapter, I kinda got away from writing for awhile. Tell me what you think please.


End file.
